Crankshafts are generally cast components that accommodate the required number of throws depending on the number of cylinders in the engine or compressor. In large compressor applications, a breakdown can be very expensive for the operator in the form of lost production or other process outage until repairs can be made, for instance. When the repair involves a crankshaft, the downtime can be lengthy because vendors seldom maintain an inventory of replacement crankshafts. Instead, when a replacement crankshaft is desired, it is manufactured from scratch, which can lead to delays and undesired downtimes.